Where am I?
by karislight
Summary: Ryo, Takato, Henry, Jeri and Rika are in a battle with a powerful Digimon. But once he gets knocked out, will he wake up in time, or will they pull the plug? Thanks Ruki Kamiya for summery oh, and R&R!
1. Goodbye to reality

Where am I?  
  
  
  
(A/N: This is a Ryo/Rika story thingy. Yeah... but it mostly revolves around Ryo...)  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Digimon, Bandi, Ryo, Rika, Takato, Henry, or Jeri. Hell I don't even own my spelling ¬_¬  
  
  
  
"Erase Claw!!"  
  
Cyberdramon released his erase claw attack on the MeatleGreymon they were fighting. Everyone was there. Takato, Rika, Henry, and even Jeri was there. Ryo thought the losing Leomon thing would get to her.  
  
MeatleGreymon cut through the attacks like hot butter. He was just too strong. He released all his attacks on everyone's digimon, causing them to fly backwards.  
  
"HEY! RAPIDMON! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!!!!"  
  
"YA THINK?!"  
  
" I don't have more cards left that would actually put an effect on this guy."  
  
Ryo looked over at Rika, then at the battle. It looked bad. Really bad.  
  
"Now that the pathetic digi fools are our of the way, its time to focus my energy on you humans! Starting with you!" Meatlegeymon turned to Ryo. Ryo stammered a little, and he heard gasps in the background.  
  
"RYO!!!" Rika shouted toward him. "GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!"  
  
Meatlegreymon released his attacks on Ryo, as Ryo tried to seek out shelter.  
  
"You are one of the most pathetic humans I've ever seen. Now you shall perish! Megaclaw!!!"  
  
Ryo was trapped with nowhere to go. He was up against a big boulder, and no way out.  
  
"DUKEMON! GET UP! CYBERDRAMON?"  
  
"TAOMON!"  
  
"RAPIDMON!"  
  
Ryo then saw something come at him, as he got lifted up into the air.  
  
"RYO!!!"  
  
And then he was falling... falling... falling...  
  
" Oh my god! Ryo? Ryo can you hear me? Can...You...hear..."  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ryo opened his eyes slowly, as he rubbed his head. Where was he? In a boat?  
  
A boat?  
  
Ryo quickly got up, but too fast. he had a headache like nobody's business. He looked, and everywhere there was water. Fog. Water.  
  
Ryo winced his eyes into the fog, and saw something. Something very, very, VERY, big.  
  
  
  
"Like my life wasn't complicated enough!"  
  
"Ryo..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Ryo...It's me, Cyberdramon."  
  
"Cyberdramon?"  
  
The big digimon cut through the fog, as he went near Ryo.  
  
"Cyberdramon, where are we?"  
  
"The digital world."  
  
"Um, no were not.."  
  
Ryo got cut off. He heard someone...crying.  
  
"Ryo? Ryo? Can you hear me, please, please wake up! Please!"  
  
Wake up? What was going on here? Ryo shook his head, and looked up at cyberdramon.  
  
"Once you got hurt, I just disappeared somehow from the others."  
  
Hurt? Ryo thought. Hurt? Am I in?  
  
"This isn't digital heaven, is it?"  
  
"Heaven?"  
  
"Oh, is it hell?" Ryo said, squinting.  
  
"Hell?"  
  
"Phew. Well we better get out of here and back towards the others."  
  
"Hold it. You can't go back to the others."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your a sleep."  
  
"Oh, so this is a dream then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, so I got knocked on conscious?"  
  
"Um, I think that's what Henry or whoever he is said."  
  
"Oh, great. How do I wake up?"  
  
"You have to find your soul, Ryo. That's when you'll wake up."  
  
Great. Ryo thought. "Well, how do I, um, find myself?" Ryo thought this was quite funny. Soul searching. I thought you did that when you find your true love! Ryo chuckled at that thought. True love! True love.  
  
"Hey kid! Kid! What's his name again?"  
  
Ryo heard a girl half sobbing. "Ryo. His name is Ryo."  
  
"Hey, Ryo! If you can hear me, please respond! Ryo!"  
  
"Ryo! Please wake up! Please! Please..."  
  
Ryo grabbed his head. Why was he hearing all these voices inside his head? It didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"Ryo! Ryo! Ryo! Ryo? Ryo?"  
  
Ryo blinked a couple times, and looked up at Cyberdramon.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. Lets go."  
  
  
  
Um, that's the first Chapter. Stupid, crazy, weird, I know, but please, please, please, PLEASE don't bash me. I'll buy you a snow cone! 


	2. Dream or not a dream

Where Am I? - Part 2  
  
  
  
(A/N: Like i said b4, please no bashing ^_^)  
  
  
  
Ryo Paddled his boat to shore as the fog disappeared. He pulled his boat as far as he could, to keep it from floating away. He sighed as he walked into the forest, as he started his Journey.  
  
  
  
"So, Cyberdramon, what am I really looking for? I know my soul, but, what does it look like?"  
  
  
  
Cyberdramon gave a huff as he looked down at Ryo. "It comes from your heart. You'll know when you found it.  
  
  
  
"Then whats all this walking for?"  
  
  
  
"For searching for your soul."  
  
  
  
"Sometimes, I just want to hurl ya know that. Hey, did you hear something?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Ryo shook his head. Those pesky voices again.  
  
  
  
"So, do you by chance, well, know what I actually look like right now? Well, a man has to look his best you know."  
  
  
  
"I don't think you should be worrying about your looks right now Ryo. Besides, you didn't look so good when I last saw you."  
  
  
  
"Do you think the others defeated Meatlegreymon."  
  
  
  
"Do you think you would be here if they didn't?"  
  
  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon Kept walking, until they got to a weird looking Forest.  
  
  
  
"Woah, Cyberdramon, Check out that forest, it's all black."  
  
  
  
Ryo turned Towards Cyberdramon as he groweled at the forest. "There is something great and evil in there. Something really Powerful, more powerful then Meatlegreymon."  
  
  
  
"Then you think we should, well, not go in there?" Ryo truned towards Cyberdramon. He was still snarling at the forest, like a dog does at an apporaching Mailman.  
  
  
  
"Cyberdramon, were not going in-"  
  
  
  
~"He's not doing to good kids. it seems he's fallen into a deep sleep, and well, if he doesn't wake up , were going to have to pull the plug on him."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean pull the plug! Can't you give him more time!?"  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry. Its already been a few months. At the rate he's going... He may never wake up. He's got a million of a chance."  
  
  
  
"Hold on bud, you'll get through this."  
  
  
  
" Look, all i'm asking is to give him more time!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. If he doesn't wake up sooner or later, he will die."~  
  
  
  
Ryo shook his dead. A few months? It feels like forever. He needed to see the Tamers again.  
  
  
  
To see Rika again.  
  
  
  
"Look cyberdramon, were hear for Soul searching, not fighting. Now lets go!"  
  
  
  
"But Ryo... he is a worthy opponent!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and worthy opponents usually lead to death. I'm already dead enough as it is!"  
  
  
  
"But-"  
  
  
  
"NO BUTS! Now come on!"  
  
  
  
After arguing with Ryo for what seemed like forever, Cyberdramon decided not to make Ryo any madder. They walked into a friendlier looking forest, and Cyberdramon didn't have any of his 'worthy opponent' growls. After walking what seemed forver, Ryo and Cyberdramon stopped to make camp. Cyberdramon De-Digivolved to monodramon after getting tired as it is in ultamite form. They had some fish from the river and some berries form a near by tree. Making sure that they weren't gross or poison. Ryo really didn't seem that hungry, but monodramon shoved as much food into his mouth as possible. Ryo laid on his back for awhile, and looked at all the stars. They were so beautiful. There was something missing though. Something wasn't there. Disappeared or something.  
  
  
  
"Monodramon, whats missing from that picture up there."  
  
  
  
Monodramon looked at Ryo then up. "What picture?"  
  
  
  
"The sky, Monodramon. The sky."  
  
  
  
"Oooooh. I don't know, looks OK to me."  
  
  
  
"Proubly isn't that important anyways." Ryo said, closing his eyes slowly.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ryo. Come here for a minute."  
  
  
  
A little Ryo looked up and over at his father. He stood up and ran over towards a man on the bench, reading a newspaper.  
  
  
  
"Yeah daddy?"  
  
  
  
"Look son, there have been some weird things going on in our house hold latly. I just want you to know, that everything will be OK."  
  
"Alright daddy. What do you mean by weird. Have aliens upducted our dog or someting?"  
  
  
  
The man chuckled and lowered his newspaper. "No I mean, wierd, as having no mother around anymore."  
  
  
  
"Has mommy been ubducted by aliens too?"  
  
  
  
"No son, no one has been ubducted by aliens. You just, won't have a mother anymore."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
" You just won't. We will be leaving soon, so get your things."  
  
  
  
"OK daddy." Ryo ran towards the sandbox, and sat down on the edge.  
  
  
  
"No more mommy? But who will take care of me, love me, want me?"  
  
  
  
A girl about, 13 or so, came over by his side. She had reddish orange hair, and violet eyes. She knelt down and touched Ryo on the cheecks. "Don't worry. I'll be here for you. I'll take care or you. I'll want to be with you. And I promise, I will love you."  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Ryo woke to voices inside his head.  
  
  
  
~"Hey Ryo. The doctors siad you could proubly hear us, so i decided to talk to for awhile. Look, It's already been a year, and, you havn't woke up yet. Most of the cuts, bruises, and scars have gone away. But we have no idea how long you have before the doctors cut you off. Listen to me, Ryo, you need to wake up. You need to wake up! NOW! You don't have much time!"~  
  
  
  
Time. Time was running out. Ryo had to find his soul, and FAST!  
  
  
  
"Monodramon, time to-" Ryo looked around to try and find Monodramon, but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
  
"Monodramon? Don't do this to me, boy. We need to go, NOW!"  
  
  
  
He heard some explotions off towards the dark forest.  
  
  
  
He didn't, did he?  
  
  
  
"Erase claw!"  
  
  
  
"God! He did! Cyberdramon!"  
  
  
  
Ryo ran towards the black forest and entered into the darkness.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
I'm trying to make this entertaining and PG, so bare with me! 


	3. Dead or Alive?

Where am I? Part3  
  
  
  
(A/N: Just to let you all know, I'm erasing all the bad reviews. I asked politely for people to please not bash me. (OK, maybe the snow cone thing wasn't true) but still, please don't bash me!  
  
  
  
Ryo touched one of the trees in the forest. It looked so old, ugly, and lifeless. It gave him shivers up his spine as he continued to walk through the forest. He could hear Cyberdramon a few miles a head of him. It sounded like he was getting beat bye whoever this enemy was. Ryo started to run now, hearing Cyberdramon and his enemy going at it, the voices getting louder.  
  
  
  
"CYBERDRAMON! WHERE ARE YOU AT BOY! CYBERDRAMON!" Ryo stopped running. He could hear nothing now. Everything was quiet. "CYBERDRAMON!" Ryo called out. Nothing. Ryo heard some noise behind him, and quickly turned around. He could see a little digimon, badly hurt.  
  
  
  
"Monodramon! What the hell do you think you were doing, going off on your own and going off to a place where I said not to go?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryo, it was tempting..." Monodramon said, weak and tired.  
  
  
  
"No I'm sorry, boy. I shouldn't yell at you like that. So who is this guy anyways?"  
  
  
  
"Not guy, guys. Turns out the forest belong to Devimon, Icedevimon, Marinedevimon, and Ladydevimon.  
  
  
  
"Ouch, that's not a good combo!"  
  
  
  
"You can say that again. I managed to defeat Marinedevimon, but the rest are too strong for me.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we can digivolve to Justimon and beat these dorks!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Yets!"  
  
  
  
A flash of light surrounded Ryo and Monodramon and they began to grow,  
  
  
  
Biomerge digivolvution activated.  
  
  
  
Ryo and Monodramon digivolved together, and they became Justimon.  
  
  
  
"Come on bud, let's get this over with!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
  
Justimon flew above the dark trees as they saw their opponents, laughing and hurting digimon.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Stop hurting those poor digimon!" Monodramon's voice hollered.  
  
  
  
"Oh look, it's that one digimon we fought earlier, except he digivolved." Said ladydevimon.  
  
  
  
"Lets take them out then! In honor of mariendevimon!" Shouted Icedevimon.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so!" Came Ryo's voice. "LETS TAKE THEM OUT!"  
  
  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!"  
  
  
  
Justimon kicked devimon in the stomach, as he went crashing down into the forest. His chest went through a sharp broken tree, as he got deleted.  
  
  
  
"Well that was easy." Said justimon, proud.  
  
  
  
"DEVIMON! THATS IT! DARKNESS WAVE!" Yelled Ladydevimon, sending her attack towards Justimon.  
  
  
  
"You have to remember, Ladydevimon, I am a Mega!" Justimon released his attack on Ladydevimon, deleting her in an istance.  
  
  
  
~"It is time. We have to pull the plug."  
  
  
  
"But-"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, we already gave him 2 years, we have to let him go."  
  
  
  
"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"  
  
  
  
"Rika, honey, they gave him all the time we could. I'm sorry sweetheart..."~  
  
  
  
"Oh no, WE HAVE TO GET THIS OVERWITH!"  
  
  
  
"Right! Justice kick!" Justimon said, putting his foot through Icedevimon's stomach.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Icedevimon said, as Ryo and Monodramon departed.  
  
  
  
~"Alright kids, please say your goodbyes now."  
  
  
  
"Hey Ryo, its Takato! I wish you were here right now, we are all going to miss you a whole lot. We never dreamed this day would come, and..."  
  
  
  
"Um, hey Ryo, its Henry, Takato had some problems, so I'll talk. You were always talkative, nice, well-mannered, most of the time, and I guess we'll miss you, a whole lot."  
  
  
  
"Yo! What is up Ryo! Kazu the great here. Owe! Stop hitting me! Anyways, I just wanted to say, that your the.... the...the... WWHHHAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, its Kenta. You know, the first time I saw you, I said, 'Man! I wish I were him!' Well I can safely say, that, well, I don't want to be you anymore."  
  
  
  
"KENTA!"  
  
  
  
"Well, um, what I ment was, if you were alive I would defiantly want to be you!"  
  
  
  
"KENTA!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
  
  
"Hi Ryo, its Juri. I guess I never really talked to you before. Actually we've never talked before. I was hoping when all this madness was over, which it is, that we would become better friends. I guess I won't have that Chance..."~  
  
  
  
"Hey Ryo, Its Rika. Look, I just wanted to say, that I love you, and that, that, that I couldn't like without you."  
  
  
  
Rika cried onto Ryo's old Bandana, the one he wore out into Battle.  
  
  
  
"Well everyone, I guess this is it."  
  
  
  
Ryo wasn't with monodramon anymore. He couldn't open his eyes. They hurt too much to open. Then he heard little cries, as the nurse pulled his lifeline. He could then feel something going over his head.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not dead, I'm not dead!" Ryo said in a weak voice. Rika lifted her head. No one seemed to hear his voice, and she lifted the blanket off his head.  
  
  
  
"Rika! What are you doing?" yelled Rika's mother.  
  
  
  
"He's alive! Can't you see? RYO'S ALIVE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like I said in the A/N (which some ppl don't read ) I will be deleting Bad revies. So please, don't give me a bad review! 


	4. birthdays, pain, and tears

Where am I? Part 4

(A/N: I still don't own my spelling. Like and live are kind of the same, No? and there's a little surpise in this chapter... WARNING! It isn't a good one!)

Ryo let out a weak moan. Everyone's eyes were on his face, even the doctor looked like she was going to pass out.

"Get doctor Frank here, ASAP!" She called over the phone. Soon a doctor arrived and checked Ryo out.

"He's waking up. He will be able to visit with all of you in a couple of days. Right now though, he does need his sleep."

Everyone was crying now, but in a good way. Ryo had woken up, and will be fine in a few days. No worries.

Rika was heading out the door, when she heard her name. She turned around, and saw Ryo move his hands, and his whole body. She went back towards Ryo.

"It's nice to have you back. Now I have someone to rat on."

Rika swore that she saw a smile form on his lips, and left him in peace.

Ryo opened his eyes. This was his first time in two days that he opened his eyes. He saw some nurses and doctors hurry in his rooms to run more tests.

"Aw! Ryo Akiyama. Nice to see your eyes again!" Said one of the nurses, examining him.

Ryo smiled, then asked weakly. "Are my friends showing up today?"

One of the nurses frowned. "Were not sure. They haven't called or anything, but I'm sure one of them will visit."

"Yeah, maybe."

After the doctors and nurses checked on him, they left him in peace. "I wonder where Monodramon is right now. Huh?"

Ryo heard a click and saw the door handle move. In came a girl with Auburn hair, and very beautiful eyes. She looked about 15: 16 years old with tight kakis on and a maroon turtleneck on. She had her hair back in French braid pigtails and had a familiar red bandana in her hands.

"Hi Ryo." She said, with a smile. "Nice to see your Chlorine blue eyes again."

"Rika?" Ryo asked, amazed. "How, you look, pigtails, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Rika said, blushing. "You don't half bad yourself, for a guy who's been a sleep for 2 years."

"A few years? It couldn't of been that long! Could it?"

"It was a living hell when you were, 'sleeping'. I kind of went into a little depression phase, Takato and Jeri are now officially together, leomon's back, KAZU of all people got a girlfriend, Kenta lost the dorky glasses and got contacts, little Suzie got her tonsils out AND got braces, and Henry and his family are expecting another baby on the way. Sorry to say, Ryo, but you missed a lot when you were a sleep."

Ryo looked at the ceiling then back at Rika. "There's one thing that hasn't changed. Your beauty."

Rika went closer to Ryo and sat down on a chair next to him. She reached out towards his hand and squeezed it. "You're going to get through this, Ryo. Then maybe in a few weeks, we could possibly go out with Jeri and Takato."

"I'd like that." Ryo said with a smile.

"Places everyone! Here she comes!"

Jeri fiddled with her key to her apartment. She finally got it to unlock, and she walked inside. She flipped on the switch, as everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted, leaving Jeri speechless.

"Oh my god! You guys..."

"Happy 16th Jeri." Takato said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Jeri!" Said Ryo, hugging her.

"Thanks Takato, Ryo, everyone!"

"You know, Jeri, you should have someone give you 15 birthday kisses..." said Kazu, puckering his lips.

"You're right, Kazu. Takato, would you like to give me my birthday kisses?"

"Wha!?" Takato said, blashing.

Kazu fell over, hitting the ground. "Oh well, there's always RIKA'S birthday."

Rika snarled. "Hey you self centered pig, don't you already HAVE a girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Then forget I said anything."

Ryo laughed at Rika and Kazu, going at it. Ryo then felt a nudge at his leg.

"Ryo, could you help me reach the ceiling so i can put this balloon up?" Asked the now 9-year-old Suzie.

"Sure, Suzie." Ryo said, lifting her up while she put the decoration up. Jeri went towards suzie and gave her a hug. 

"Thanks for helping with my party, Suzie!"

" Sure! Anytime! I'm glad to help!" Suzie said, smiling.

"Woah, Kenta, do you see what I see?"

Kenta was falling asleep, and snapped back, "Not if your seeing the back of my eye lids..."

"KENTA! No I mean Ryo and Rika. They, are like, totally dressed a like."

"And I would care, how?"

"I just thought it was weird."

"Really, Kazu," Rika said with a smirk. "Well maybe you'll think this is weird too." Rika turned towards Ryo, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Ah...Rika..."

Rika leaned in, and gave Ryo a long, passionate kiss on the lips. They held their kisses long, and now everyone had their eyes on Ryo and Rika.

"ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING!?" Shouted Kazu.

"NOT IF YOU SEE RIKA KISSING RYO!"

"Oh my." Takato said, blushing at the thought of him and Jeri kissing like that.

"Um, Takato, speaking of kisses..." Jeri said, leaning towards Takato.

"Ah...whaaaaa, way a head of ya babe!" Takato said, leaning in and kissing Jeri 15 times on the lips.

"Jeez! There's too much love in this room!" Shouted Kazu.

'You just mad cause you aren't getting any,' thought Ryo, still kissing Rika.

"Thanks for coming to my party, everyone!" Jeri yelled, as everyone left except Takato. Everyone started to say their goodbyes, and that just left Rika and Ryo, walking home together. Ryo had his fingers holding Rika's tight, like he never wanted to let go.

"Um, Rika, Can I ask you something?" Ryo asked, walking with his head down.

"Sure." Rika said, stunned.

"When you said you were depressed and all, well, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you depressed over me? How could I be so important? I'm nothing but a guy who hurts people he loves life's and feelings."

"Excuse me?" Rika said, turning to Ryo. "Look Ryo, all that stuff, was false. I went into depression cause I loved you so much. I loved your eyes, smile, and voice. You were so perfect. And I, wasn't."

"Of course your perfect. You're more then some kick-ass girl who wants to do everything herself. You are the most beautiful and lovely girl I have ever seen, and I love you.

Ryo leaned in, and kissed Rika softly on the lips, not realizing that they were already at Rika's house.

"I guess I'll see you later." Rika said, turning towards her house.

"Night." Ryo whispered, heading home.

Rika woke to the sun shining down into her room, smiling from the taste of Ryo's kiss on her lips. She turned on her T.V., watching some show she did every morning.

"Were sorry to interrupt your programming as we bring you this special bulletin. We bring you our reporter, Sheryl Lane, with a shocking bulletin. Sheryl-"

"Probably one  those high speed chases." Said Rika, getting dressed.

"Thank You Lee. People around the west Shinjuku (sorry if that's spelt wrong!) were shocked when a drunk driver hit a boy on his way home. He was apparently going to cross the street when a drunk driver out of no where hit him, killing him instantly."

"Wonder who it was." Said Rika, looking at the screen.

"Has anyone givin the name of the boy who was hit?"

"Yes, Lee. They have told me that his name was- Ryo Akiyama. That is all i know at this moment, but I will give you any updates on this situation. Back to you in the studio."

"Well there you have it folks, Ryo Akiyama, was killed instantly last night, by a drunk driver. He was only 16 years old. Now back to your—"

Rika slammed a fist into the T.V., as the screen shattered. Rika fell to the floor, sobbing, trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She lost him. Forever.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! THAT WASN'T HIM! RYO! THAT WASN'T HIM!"

Rika was now crying helplessly, huddled into a little ball on the floor.

"I can't live with out you Ryo. How could you do this? How could you?"

Rika knew what she had to do. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as she got a gun out from one of her mother's dressers. She pointed it to her head, pulled the safety off, and pulled the trigger.

_~__I wanted to be like you   
I wanted everything   
So I tried to be like you   
And I got swept away   
I didn't know that it was so cold   
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out   
That when the tide comes I'd take you away  
  
If you want to   
I can save you   
I can take you away from here   
So lonely inside   
So busy out there   
And all you wanted was somebody who cares   
  
I'm sinking slowly   
So hurry hold me   
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on   
Please can you tell me   
So I can finally see   
Where you go when you're gone   
  
If you want to   
I can save you   
I can take you away from here   
So lonely inside   
So busy out there   
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares   
If you need me you know I'll be there   
Oh, yeah   
  
If you want to   
I can save you   
I can take you away from here   
So lonely inside   
So busy out there   
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me   
So I can finally see   
Where you go when you're gone~_

Sigh. I know I know, I had to put character deaths in it, but I'm mean, aren't I? Please R&R.            


	5. Together Again

Where Am I? Part 5

(A/N: Lolz, I'm Baaaaaack! Well, here yaw go!)

"Rika! Wake up! Rika!"

"What? Where am I?"

"Honey, you were having a bad dream. You were shouting and almost hit your poor grandmother."

"Dream? A dream?" Rika pinched herself. She wasn't dreaming. "But I shot myself with your gun!"

"Honey! It was all a bad Dream! Quick mother, find a better hiding spot for the gun!"

"But Ryo! He's dead! He's... he's..."

"He's downstairs. He said you guys had a date with Jeri and Takato."

"It was a dream. Just a bad dream. My date! Got to get dressed mom!"

_My little Rika on a date! Oh how sweet, I think I'm going to cry!_

"MOM! A little privacy please?"

" Of course! Sorry dear!"

When Rika got dressed, she quickly ran towards the door. There was standing Ryo, in his typical clothing. 

"RYO!" Rika screamed as she went in his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Nice to see you too." Ryo said, with a big smirk.

"Your not dead! You're not dead! I'm not dead!" Rika said, smiling.

"No, but I was close to being dead. Do you have amnesia?"

"No silly! I had a dream. You were hit by a drunk driver, and I killed myself."

"Wow." Said Ryo, looking at Rika. "Well it's nice to know I'm in your dreams."

Rika laughed, as the two headed out the door.

*~&^@^$@%^#&*%^~#@$%

Better? Lol, R&R


End file.
